Histoire/Quotes
Featuring quotes from: *Hyperdimension Neptunia *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls In Battle Battle Start *I can't believe I have to fight too. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Everyone, please fight seriously, okay? **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Huh? Me? Fight? **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Surprise Attack *Wuh... what is going on here?! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *An ambush?! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Symbol Attack *Now everyone, let's do our best! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *We are at an advantage. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Didn't think I could fight, did you? **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Boss Battle *As Gamindustri's tome, I cannot lose. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Everyone, please be careful. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *This battle seems quite overbearing. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Start Turn *It is my turn. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *As a tome, I cannot overlook the chaos of this world. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I will get everything done in 3 turns. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Basic Attack *Why me? **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I can fight, too. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Here I go. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Skill *Here comes the cold! *This will be cold! **Using Cold Record, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *You're going to burn! *This will be hot! **Using Flame Record, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Would you like to be stunned?! *This may SHOCK you! **Using Lightning Record, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Here's something a bit flashy! **Using Wind Record, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *One more hit! *Here I come! **Using Dark Record, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Please, leave this to me. **Using Light Record, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *I will delete you from Gamindustri! *You are not needed in Gamindustri! **Using Wing of Light, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *May your presence be engulfed in the darkness of history! *The power of the tome will be released! **Using Nature, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Universe, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Please leave the healing to me. **Using Heaven's Manna, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I will provide you strength. **Using Mana Charge, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 EXE Drive *I am the tome Histoire. I will erase you from the anals of history. ... How persistent. This, is your revelation! **Using Tome: Histoire, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Damage *Please stop! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *That hurt. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *What are you doing?! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Kyah! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Death *I can't believe I lost... **In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *That was... unexpected... **In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation Revive *Thank you for saving me. **In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Sorry to have bothered you. **In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Sisters Generation, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation Item *How is this? **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Kill *Phwew! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I won! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Well, uh... **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Run *We should escape. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *We better move, quick. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Win *I suppose some exercise is good sometimes. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Our victory was written. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *This victory was with the help of all. Thank you. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *That was quite a battle. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *We won! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Ohh... the tome... it is all bruised and dirty... **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Level Up *I feel stronger. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *So... this is what it feels like to level up. **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Out of Battle Dungeon Select *Here? **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation Jump *Up we go! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Found Item *What is this? **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Rare Item *How rare... **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Cutscenes (Superdimension Histoire) In Hyperdimension Neptunia *I am the world's everything, and the world is my everything. Cutscenes (Ultradimension Histoire) In Hyperdimension Re;Birth3 V Generation *All things are possible! =*^ _ ^*= *sounds In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Neptune, please refrain from saying that ever again if you want to remain alive for the remainder of this game. *Stranger things have happened. Category:Quotes